This invention relates to a laser resonator in which the resonator elements are arranged on stabilizers.
The frequency and/or power stability of lasers critically depends on the extent to which the resonator length can be kept stable with respect to external influences and primarily with respect to temperature fluctuations. In the case of the carrier materials (steel, invar) hitherto used for the resonator elements (mirrors, prisms, etc.), a considerable amount of control is required for compensating for temperature-related thermal expansion. This invention is intended to provide a remedy in this respect.